


Five First Dates//Phan

by danschester



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danschester/pseuds/danschester
Summary: Daniel Howell, a small pastel angel, and Phil Lester, the school punk, decide to go on a date. Alas, all does not go to plan...Pastel!DanxPunk!Phil AU





	1. Date the First: The Time They Went To Dinner

They went on a total of five first dates. If you ask them about it, they'll deny it and tell you the 'real story,' but it's different every time. Daniel will tell you about how they went for ice cream in the winter and he got it all over his pretty pink jumper. Phil will sigh and chuckle at his little angel before licking his lip ring to start talking about the time that they went to the zoo and he will claim that he can still see the sparkle in Dan's eye when he saw the flamingos. But, dear reader, I will tell you about all five.

                                                             -----------------------------------------------

Phil fixed his overgrown fringe in the mirror while PJ helped him pick out the best shirt to show off his tattoos.

"This one." PJ stated with finality, brandishing a dark purple button-up.

The colour was a deep plum to contrast with his black hair and pale skin and had short sleeves to show off the boy's vibrant tattoos.

"It makes your eyes pop." The curly-haired boy said, smiling to guilt Phil into saying yes.

He pulled the shirt on and added the rest of his signature look; black skinny jeans and some worn black converse. He checked himself in the mirror once again and thanked his friend. He dashed out of the door to go pick up his date.

Daniel was having a bit more trouble than his punk counterpart. He was laying shirtless on his bed, wailing to his best-friend Louise.

"I'll never find something to wear!" He howled.

"Shut up angel face." She replied sternly, throwing a light blue crop top at his feet.

"Pair this with those white leggings and the galaxy vans and you'll be fine." Daniel sniffled a bit and thanked Louise.

After pulling on the recommended outfit, he nestled his favorite flower crown onto his curly brown hair and threw his arms around Louise.

"Thanks again Lou!" The younger boy said through a dimpled smile, "I couldn't have done it without you!"

She pushed Daniel back into the stool in front of his mirror before applying some of her pink lip gloss.

"No problem kiddo," She stated with a smile, glad that her two friends were finally going out together, "just make sure that when you suck his dick that you wipe off the lip gloss." She snorted when she saw the boy's gaping look of surprise.

Daniel chuckled and promised to do just that. The doorbell rang and he nearly tripped down the stairs to open it.

"Hey Phil." The younger boy giggled, a dainty pink dusting his face.

"Hi Daniel, ready to go?" Taking his hand, Phil lead his date to his car.

He opened the car door and was delighted by the dimpled grin he received. He could feel himself already willing to do anything to keep that smile on Dan's face and he scolded himself.

They drove to the restaurant, a fancy Chinese place that Daniel had been wanting to visit for a while. They were seated and waited on. Everything was going picture perfect, the lanterns cast a soft glow across the room and they seemed to talk for hours between bites of rice and fish.

But, dear reader, we know that all cannot go well for this pair, why else would they have been on five first dates?

As the night drew to a close, we come across Daniel and Phil strolling down the sidewalk, hands linked together and butterflies in stomachs. They're laughing about the band Muse and some terrible pun that Phil made. What's wrong with this scene you may ask? Well, let's rewind to about fifteen minutes ago.

"What's that noise?"

"What? The bassline of the song?"

"No, the screeching."

"Well this is a screamo band..."

"I'm not an idiot Phil, it sounds like metal..."

And that's when Phil eased the limping car onto the side of the street.

"I don't know anything about cars, and I assume you don't either baby."

"Nope I just know how to paint, grow flowers, suck dick, and play the ukulele"

"You can what now?"

"Play the ukulele." Daniel's face lit up in a cheeky grin as he jumped up from the curb side.

Phil laughed. How did he find such an amazing boy?

Phil made a call to the local towing company and luckily, dear reader, local businesses don't have work on a Thursday night. The car was quickly towed, relatively speaking, and now we pick up after all the boring car stuff was dealt with.

"Well, I think that we're gonna need to walk." Daniel said, jumping up from the curb and twirling his tongue around the remains of a lollipop that he snatched at the restaurant.

"Sounds like a plan, baby boy." Phil grabbed the younger boy's hand and intertwined their fingers.

They walked in silence for a bit, the silent padding of Daniel's feet contradicted the methodic plodding of Phil's.

"So, that shirt looks really good on you baby." Phil admired the shape of the younger boy, eyes grazing over the soft sides that he wanted to hold and the thick thighs that he wanted to be between. Had he ever seen anyone so beautiful?

"Thank you!" Daniel's eyes lit up at the compliment as the airy noise of his giggle floated through the air.

"I like your tri-force tattoo," Daniel loved this stupid nerdy boy with his cute stupid smile and his pretty tattoos and eyes that you could swim in.

"Thank you! I didn't know you liked the Legend of Zelda." Phil was acutely aware of the seemingly large gap between them, wishing he could close it but he settled for Daniel's soft hand in his own.

They continued to talk about video games and anime until they reached Daniel's house. They said their goodbyes at the gate.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Phil."

"Me too, Howell." Phil took a moment to admire the angel poised on tiptoe in front of him; the other boy looked like he was trying to fly away.

The fading sunlight filtered through Daniel's curls, turning them and his eyes a soft golden brown and surrounding him in an ethereal light. The breeze swirled around them, catching the fabric of Daniel's crop top and tugging it along, making waves like the seaside.

Phil rested his hands on Daniel's exposed sides. He could feel the soft shape of the small boy, peppered by goosebumps, and felt a tentative hand placed on the back of his neck.

"May I kiss you?" The light quiver of Daniel's voice was almost swept away in the wind, good thing that Phil was staring at Daniel's perfect pink lips anyway, wondering how they'd feel in between his teeth.

"Of course you can, kitten."


	2. Date the Sequel: Your Not-So-Average Coffee Shop AU

Our boys had to take a small hiatus from going out for a month or two as it was time for finals. For a high schooler, finals are the most dreaded time of year, comparable to the inevitable day in math class where you realize that you know jack shit. You'll see sleep deprived teenagers this time of year, most of whom run around with pencils tucked in hair or behind ears or asleep in the corner next to bins overflowing with empty cups of gas station coffee. The only thing heavier than the bags under the eyes of poor students is the unspoken truth that the ruthless professors will test you over that one seemingly insignificant fact you learned about a quarter of the way through chapter three that you forgot to glance over in your quick study session at three A.M. last night.

Daniel's favorite final was the one for his AP Art class. That's because he didn't actually have to show up. His teacher swore time and again that they would have a written final, but the teacher was such a push over that the idea was quickly abandoned.

At the moment, Phil was sitting in his AP Calculus final. He was waiting for the thirty-minute mark signaling that whoever was done could leave. Math had always been his favorite subject. He liked that it always had an absolute answer, and it made you work for the answer. Logic and reason were two things Phil seemed to be good at. People, not so much. This hardened introverted tendency lent itself to greatly help with his punk exterior. Phil was actually a quite happy person. He loved the sunshine and hot chocolate and the flowers. Sunrise was his favorite time of day and bumblebees were the greatest animal in his eyes, along with lions of course. He loved Daniel the most though. And, dear reader, this was precisely where Phil's mind was right now. He was thinking about Daniel. Daniel and his messy, curly hair and sparkling eyes and laugh that bathed the world in colour and love. Phil thought about the young boy's beautiful figure, which Daniel hated, or the way that he walked, which seemed like a fairy trying to fly away. Everything about Daniel was amazing, but he didn't seem to see it.

Phil was pulled out of his short daydream by a short buzzer going off in the front of the dingy white classroom, a place that seemed like an education room for the clinically insane. He handed in his calculations and swung his tattered backpack over his shoulder, the feelings of nostalgia and excitement coursing through his veins when he realized that he didn't have to come back for a few months.

They boys met on the sidewalk outside of school. Daniel had a large bag in his hand of art projects and supplies, but that didn't stop him from flinging himself into the taller boy's arms and kissing him roughly on the lips.

"The year is over! I can't believe it!" Daniel squeaked with excitement before letting Phil capture his lips in another kiss.

"Kitten, we're going to have the best summer."

"You can say that again, Lester."

They walked hand in hand down the street toward their favorite haunt, Cecil's Bookstore and Coffee Shoppe.

To give you a bit of background reader, Cecil was an old man who tumbled into town one day and never left. He owned the only bookstore in their small town, and recently he had opened a coffee bar in the back. The store was small and had cramped shelves on both floors. Books were scattered throughout the store in teetering stacks and piled on any and every surface like a map room leading to endless adventures and countless worlds. There was a medley of seating. Ranging from beanbags to 90s inflatable furniture to Victorian-era love seats. It seemed like there was magic woven into the pages of the worn paperbacks. Reader, I have been to Cecil's and time seems to come to a screeching halt when you walk in those doors. You could pick up your favorite latte and a book you've never heard of and right as you sink into the perfect chair, time pauses and the whole day seems to pass if you're enveloped in the story at hand.

Now, our boys had spent countless hours in this corner of the world, studying or just talking, and miraculously finding every book they would ever need, but today the boys were just celebrating the end of their torment, and the sweet, but short, release of summer.

"So, you've almost tried everything on the menu now, which is your favorite?" Phil was drinking his signature black coffee in the empty store, while Daniel was sipping on some mocha, chocolate, whipped crème drink with forty names.

"Um," Daniel took another sip of his calamity-in-a-cup before responding, "probably the cherry slushie...or the cotton candy frappe."

"You do like cherry, don't you?"

"It seems I'm not the only one, Mister 'I-only-have-cherry-lube.'"

They giggled for a while and daydreamed about their summer plans and the annual fair. It was all swimming downstream on this coffee shop date for our dear protagonists, but the currents quickly changed on these small guppies.

Phil had just gone to use the restroom when some people came up to our sweet angel, Daniel. As he was reapplying his pretty bubblegum lip-gloss, Carson, a lineman from their school's varsity football team sauntered up to the table to have a chat with Dan.

"Hey faggot."

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked up at the varsity football player in fear.

He had, of course, been confronted in public for wearing "feminine" clothing or kissing boys, but he usually let it go. This felt more personal.

"I said hey faggot, did your faggot brain think I was hitting on you?" From out of nowhere, Carson's right-hand man, Samuel, popped out from behind a bookshelf with a length of ribbon in his hands.

"It's nice to see you Carson, Samuel, did you guys finish the English final in time? It was a bit hard for me. Well anyway, hope your protein-induced weight-lifting coma goes well and I'll just get back to my date."

Daniel stood up and made a move to the door when one of the large boys grabbed his wrist and twisted it rather harshly behind Dan's back, pulling Daniel's arm out of socket and throwing him on the table, wrapping the ribbon in his mouth so he couldn't cry out.

Dan gasped in shock and felt tears forming in the base of his throat and he tried desperately to squirm away, only half-heartedly fighting because he knew he was gonna lose and if he put up a big fight, they would hurt him even more. He just hoped Phil had gotten away safely.

Reader, Dan had done nothing wrong in this instant. Why, he had shown up to every football game (he was a cheerleader) and he had never even confronted these boys outside of their shared classes. These men were the type of guys to hound girls for explicit photos and then expose the girls as sluts if they refused. They felt up unwilling girls behind the bleachers after games and weren't expelled simply due to connections they had within the school. So, when Phil came back and saw Daniel's jean's button getting undone, Phil stepped immediately into action.

The sickening thud of knuckles hitting bone seemed to echo through the shelves of the bookstore, and the crack resulted in Carson's broken nose sent chills down everyone's spines. Carson stumbled back with a sharp yell and a his, clutching his nose as blood streamed down his face. Samuel let go of Daniel and tried to clamber away, only succeeding in getting grabbed by Phil and shoved roughly to the ground. Before Samuel could back away, Phil stepped on his hand and ground it into the floor effectively crushing a few of the smaller bones in his hand.

"If you ever touch my boyfriend again," Phil growled at both football players, his voice turning their blood to ice, "I will kick your asses all the way to Jupiter and then utterly expose you to the entire school." Phil lifted his foot off Samuel's hand and kicked it way. They both ran for the hills without another sound.

Dan ripped the ribbon out of his mouth with his good hand and collapsed into a beanbag chair. Phil walked over and picked up the smaller boy, and sat him on his lap. Dan sank into his boyfriend's touch as Phil looked at the large bruise starting to surround Daniel's eye, causing it to swell up.

"Great, now I can't wear eyeliner for a while." Dan joked, his energy gone as he began to drift off with his head on Phil's shoulder.

Phil chuckled and squeezed Dan's shoulder as the younger boy gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry bear, but you need to stand up for one moment, I have to put your shoulder back in socket baby boy."

After the excruciating necessity of putting his should back into socket, where Dan ended up passing out onto a small love seat, Phil left him for two minutes to go pay for their coffees and whatever damage was caused.

"Cecil? Hello sir?" Phil called around a stack of books looking for the shopkeeper.

"Good fighting there son, no damage was done to any of my volumes, so you don't owe me anything." A gravelly, soothing voice came from the back of the shop, instantly diffusing whatever was left of the tense atmosphere, "Though I do enjoy a good fight."

"If you insist sir," Phil started to head back up the stairs to grab Dan, "but how did you know they were fighting? Why didn't you stop it?"

"There's a monster under your bed. A monster at your window. A monster any place you imagine one. You project your monsters on the world." The voice replied, and then the store seemed to hum with silence. It sounded like there was a faint whispering coming from the walls, but Phil couldn't quite make out what it said.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Phil picked up Daniel who seemed to be lightly sleeping from the shock and adrenaline of the past 15 minutes.

Phil carried him all the way home and gently placed Dan in his bed, taking off the boy's high-waisted shorts and tennis shoes and tucking him in.

"Phil...stay." Daniel barely whispered, but Phil was not one to argue with such a request. He kicked off his own sneakers quickly and slotted himself next to Dan as the younger boy cuddled up next to him.

"Thank you for saving me, my knight in shining black armor." Daniel pressed a small kiss on Phil's cheek then hid his face into the older boy's neck, deeply inhaling his scent and comfort.

"Anytime princess."

And there they stayed.


End file.
